List of comic strips
0-9 * 13, rue de l'espoir (1959–1972) by Paul Gillon, Jacques Gall and François Gall (France) * 2 Cows and a Chicken (2008- ) by Steve Skelton (US) * The 5th Wave (1990?- ) by Rich Tennant (US) * 9 Chickweed Lane (1993- ) by Brooke McEldowney (US) * 9 to 5 (1990- ) by Harley Schwadron (US) * 91:an (1932- ) by Rudolf Petersson and others (Sweden) A * Abbie an' Slats (1937–1971) originally by Al Capp and Raeburn van Buren (US) * Abie the Agent (1914–1940) by Harry Hershfield (US) * The Academia Waltz (1978–1979) by Berke Breathed (US) * According to Guinness (1975–1990) by Norris McWhirter and Ross McWhirter (US) * Achille Talon (1963-) by Greg, pseudonym of Michel Regnier (French/Belgian) * Ad Libs (1958–1975) by Jim Whiting and Larry Hurb, and later Len Bruh and Joe Daley (US) * Adam@home (1984- ), first titled Adam, by Brian Basset (US) * Adamson (1920–1945) by Oscar Jacobsson (Sweden) * The Adventures of Patsy (1935–1954) by Mel Graff, and later Frank Reilly, Charles Raab, Rich Hall, and Bill Dyer (US) * The Adventures of Smilin' Jack (1933–1973) by Zack Mosley (US) * The Adventures of Tintin (1929–1944) by Hergé (Georges Rémi) (Belgium) * Agatha (British) * Agatha Crumm (1977–1996) originally by Bill Hoest, and later John Reiner, and Bunny Hoest (US) * Aggie Mack (1946–1965) by Hal Rasmusson and Roy L. Fox (US) * Agnes (1999- ) by Tony Cochran (US) * Air Hawk and the Flying Doctors (1959–1986) by John Dixon (Australia) * Akwas (1964–1972) by Mike Roy (US) * Al Khan (2008- ) by Tarek Shahin (Egypt) * Alec the Great (1931–1969) by Edwina * Alex (1987- ) by Charles Peattie and Russell Taylor (UK) * Alex in Wonderland (1976–1986) by Bob Cordray * Alexander Smart, Esq. (1930–1943) by A. C. Fera and later Doc Winner * Alfredo (see Pepe) * All in a Lifetime (1936–1961) by Frank H. Beck * All in Sport (1952–1970) by Chet Adams (US) * All in the Family (1980–1995) by Bill Murray * Alley Oop (1932- ) originally by V. T. Hamlin (US) * Alphonse and Gaston (1901–1904) by Frederick Burr Opper (US) * An Altar Boy Named Speck (1953–1973) by Tut LeBlanc and later Margaret Ahern * Always Belittlin' (1930–1940) by Percy Crosby (US) * The Amazing Spider-Man (1977- ) by Stan Lee and John Romita, Jr. (US) * Amazing Superpowers (2007- ) by Wes and Tony (US) * The Ambassador (1933–1934) by Otto Soglow * Amber Waves (2000- ) by Dave T. Phipps * Les Amours célèbres (1950–1970) by Paul Gordeaux (France) * A. Mutt (see Mutt and Jeff) * Amy (1962–1991) originally by Harry Mace (US) * And Her Name Was Maud (1904–1932) by Frederick Burr Opper (US) * Andy Capp (1957- ) originally by Reg Smythe (UK) * Angel (1954–1963) by Mel Casson * The Angriest Dog in the World (1983–1992) by David Lynch (US) * Angus Og (?-1986) by Ewen Bain (Scotland) * Animal Antics (1947–1961) by Ed Nofziger (US) * Animal Crackers (1968- ) by Rog Bollen and later Fred Wagner (US) * Animal Crackers (1937 comic strip) (1937) by Dick Ryan and Warren Goodrich (US) * Animalogic (1967–1978) by Ed Nofziger (US) * Annie (see Little Orphan Annie) * Antiques: The Comic Strip (2006- ) by J. C. Vaughn, Brendon Fraim and Brian Fraim (US) * Apartment 3-G (1961- ) originally by Nicholas P. Dallis and Alex Kotzky (US) * Aphrodite (1985–1995) by various creators * A. Piker Clerk (1904) by Clare Briggs (US) * Apple Mary and Dennie (1934–1939), first titled Apple Mary, by Martha Orr * Apple Pie (1972–1995) by Gus Wood and R. David Boyd * Archie (1947- ) originally by Bob Montana (US) * Arctic Circle (2007- ) by Alex Hallatt (New Zealand) * The Argyle Sweater (2008- ) by Scott Hilburn (US) * Arlo and Janis (1985- ) by Jimmy Johnson (US) * Arnie (1973–1995) by Arnie Stockholm and later Muir Arnold * Arnold (1983–1987) by Kevin McCormick (US) * Art's Gallery (1965–1977) by Art Finley (US) * Arty Facts (1983–1995) by Ray Fisher * As You Were (1972–1995) by Jim Baker (US) * Ask Shagg (1979- ) by Peter Guren (US) * Assignment: Top Secret (1981–1993) by Bill Barry and later Fred Hall * Assorted Nuts by Nick Barrameda (Philippines) * Asterix and Obelix (1977) by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo (US reprint of French album stories edited into comic strip form). * At the Zü (1995–1998) by Ron Ruelle (US) * Aunt Tenna by Bil Keane (US) * The Avridge Farm (1987–2005) by Jeff Wilson (Canada) * AXA (1978–1986) by Enrique Badia Romero and Donne Avenell (UK) B * Babe 'n' Horace (1939–1970) by Edgar Martin and later Les Carroll (US) * Baby Blues (1990- ) by Rick Kirkman and Jerry Scott (US) * Baby Mine (1930–1939) * Bachelor Party (2002–2003) by Adam Miller (US) * Back Home (1986–1995) by Hormer Box * Backbench (-) by Graham Harrop (Canada) * Bad Reporter (2003- ) by Don Asmussen (US) * Baldo (2000- ) by Hector Cantú and Carlos Castellanos (US) * Ballard Street (1991- ) by Jerry Van Amerongen * The Barn (2008- ) by Ralph Hagen (CAN) * Barnaby (1942–1952, 1960–1962) originally by Crockett Johnson (US) * Barnacle & His Friends (1983–1992) by Alex Moore * Barney Baxter (1935–1950) by Frank Miller (US) * Barney Google and Snuffy Smith (1919- ) and (1934- ) respectively, Billy DeBeck for both, and later Fred Lasswell for Snuffy (US) * Baron Bean (1916–1919) by George Herriman (US) * Basil (1974–1980) by Gerry Lants (Australia) * Bat Masterson (1959–1970) by Ed Herron and Howard Nostrand * Batman (1989–1991) by Max Allan Collins and Marshall Rogers (US) * Batman and Robin (1943–1974) originally by Bob Kane (US) * B.C. (1958- ) by Johnny Hart (US) * Bear Creek Folks by C.M. Payne (US) * Beattie Blvd. (1986- ), first titled SNAFU, by Bruce Beattie (US) * Beau Peep (1978-) by Roger Kettle and Andrew Christine (UK) * ''Beelzebub Jones (1937–1945) by Hugh McClelland (UK) * Benny & Mice (2003- ) by Benny Rachmadi (Indonesia) * Beerkada (1999- ) by Lyndon Gregorio (Philippines) * Beetle Bailey (1950- ) by Mort Walker (US) * Belinda (1934?-1959), first titled Belinda Blue-Eyes, by Steve Dowling (UK) * Belles and Wedding Bells (1930–1943) by Cliff Sterrett (US) * Belvedere (1962–1995) by Nat Greenwood and George Webster Crenshaw (US) * Ben (-) by Daniel Shelton (Canada) * Ben Bowyang (1933–1979) originally by Alex Gurney (Australia) * Ben Casey (1962–1966) by Neal Adams (US) * Ben Wicks (1967–1987) by Ben Wicks (Canada) * Benjy (1973–1975) by Jim Berry and Bill Yates (US) * Benny (1929–1939) by J. Carver Pusey * Bent Offerings (1988–2004) by Don Addis (US) * Berry's World (1963–2003) by Jim Berry (US) * The Berrys (1943–1974) by Carl Grubert * The Better Half (1956- ) originally by Bob Barnes (US) * Betty (1924–1943) by Charles Voight (US) * Betty (1991- ) by Gary Delainey and Gerry Rasmussen (Canada) * Betty Boop (1934–1937, 1984–1988) originally by Max Fleischer, and later Grim Natwick (US) * Between Friends (1994- ) by Sandra Bell-Lundy (Canada) * Beyond Mars (1952–1955) by Jack Williamson and Lee Elias (US) * Beyond the Black Stump (1988- ) by Sean Leahy (Australia) * Biddie and Bert (1962–1965) by Bob Donovan (US) * Big Ben Bolt (1950–1977) by John Cullen Murphy (US) * Big George (1960–1989) by Virgil Partch (US) * Big Nate (1991- ) by Lincoln Pierce (US) * The Big Picture (1995–2004) by Lennie Peterson (US) * Big Sister (1928–1971) by Les Forgrave and later Bob Naylor * Big Top (2002–2007) by Rob Harrell (US) * Bigg's Business (1972–1994) by Bob Zahn * Billy the Bee by Harry Smith (UK) * Billy's Boots (1970–1986) by John Gilliatt and Mike Western (UK) * Bimbo's Circus (see The Circus of P.T. Bimbo) * Birdseye Centre (1927–1946) by Jimmy Frise (Canada) * Bizarro (1986- ) by Dan Piraro (US) * Blast Blair (1963-1964) by Keith Willingham (US) * Bleeker: The Rechargeable Dog by Jonathan Mahood (US) * Bliss by Stephen Hersh (US) * Blondie (1930- ) by Dean Young; originally by Chic Young (US) * Bloom County (1980–1989) by Berke Breathed (US) * The Blue Beetle (1940) by Charles Nicholas (Jack Kirby) (US) * Bo (1940–1955) by Frank H. Beck * Bo Nanas (2003–2007) by John Kovaleski (US) * Bobby (1938–1985) by Jerry Iger (US) * Bobby Sox (see Emmy Lou) * Bobby Thatcher (1927–1937) by George Storm (US) * Bob the Angry Flower (1992- ) by Stephen Notley (Canada) * Bob the Squirrel (1999- ) by Frank Page * Bogor (1974?-1995?) by Burton Silver (New Zealand) * Boner's Ark (1968–2000) by Mort Walker and later Frank B. Johnson (US) * Bonnie (1956–1965) by Joe Campbell * Boob McNutt (1915–1934) by Rube Goldberg (US) * Boomer (1973–1981), first titled Mixed Singles, by Mel Casson and William F. Brown * The Boondocks (1997–2006) by Aaron McGruder (US) * Boots (1935–1968) by Edgar Martin and later Les Carroll (US) * Boots and Her Buddies (1924–1969) by Edgar Martin (US) * The Born Loser (1965- ) originally by Art Sansom (US) * Borovnica (1992- ) by Darko Macan * The Bosleys (1970–1980) by John Stees * Bound and Gagged (1992- ) by Dana Summers (US) * Bound to Win (1926–1940) by George Storm and Edwin Alger, Jr. (US) * Bow Wows & Meows ( 2007- ) by Bruce Robinson (US) * Boy and Girl (1956–1974) by John Henry Rouson * Bozo (1945–1955) by F. X. Reardon * Braggo the Monk by Gus Mager (US) * Brainwaves by Betsy Streeter * Brenda Breeze (1940–1962) by Rolfe * Brenda Starr (1940-2011) originally by Dale Messick (US) * Brevity (2005- ) by Guy Endore-Kaiser and Rodd Perry (US) * Brewster Rockit: Space Guy! (2004- ) by Tim Rickard (US) * Brick Bradford (1933–1987) originally by William Ritt and Clarence Gray (US) * The Brilliant Mind of Edison Lee (2006- ) by John Hambrock (US) * Bringing Up Father (1913–2000) originally by George McManus (also known as Maggie and Jiggs) (US) * Briny Deep (1980-1981) by Don Addis (US) * Bristow (1962- ) by Frank Dickens (UK) * Bronc Peeler (1933–1938) by Fred Harman (US) * Broncho Bill (1932–1950) by Harry F. O'Neill (US) * Broom Hilda (1970- ) by Russell Myers (US) * The Broons (1936- ) by Dudley D. Watkins (Scotland) * Brother Juniper (1958–89) by Fred McCarthy * Brother Sebastian by Chon Day (US) * Brother Simon and Lucas (1976–1988) by Pedro R. Moreno * Brown Boys (1930's) by John Jay Humski * Bruce Gentry (1945–1951) by Ray Bailey * Bruce the Moose (1966–1974) by Tom Henderson - appeared as frequent comic in 'Boys' Life'. * Bruno (1996–2007) by Christopher Baldwin (US) - webcomic * Bruno the Bandit, (1998- ) by Ian McDonald - webcomic * Brutus (1929–1938) by Johnny Gruelle (US) * Buck Nix (1908-) by Sidney Smith (US) * Buck Rogers (1929–1967) originally by Dick Calkins and Philip Nolan; (1979–1983) originally by Gray Morrow and Jim Lawrence (US) * Buck Ryan (1937–1962) by Jack Monk (UK) * The Buckets (1990- ) by Greg Cravens; originally by Scott Stantis (US) * Buckles (1996- ) by David Gilbert (US) * Bughouse Fables (1924–1935) by Billy DeBeck, and later Paul Fung and Jay Irving (US) * Bugs Bunny (1944–1990) originally by Leon Schlesinger (US) * The Bungle Family (1918–1945) first titled Home Sweet Home by Harry J. Tuthill (US) * Bungleton Green (1920–1964) by Leslie Rogers (US) * Bunky (1936–1947) by Billy DeBeck and later Fred Lasswell (US) * Burntside (2008–2009) by Ray Denty (Canada) * Business Daze (1955–1969) by various creators (US) * Buster (1960–2000) (UK) * Buster Brown (1902–1920) by Richard F. Outcault (US) * Buttercup Festival (2000–2005) by Elliott G. Garbauskas - webcomic * Buttersafe (2007- ) by Raynato Castro and Alex Culang * Buz Sawyer (1943–1989) originally by Roy Crane (US) * B. Virtanen (1989- ) by Ilkka Heilä (Finland) C * Caesar (1950–1964) by W. Timyn * Café con Leche (2006-) by Charlos Gary (US) * Calvin and Hobbes (1985–1995) by Bill Watterson (US) * Campus Clatter (1969–1976) by Larry Lewis (US) * Candorville (2003- ) by Darrin Bell (US) * Candy (1944–1971) by Harry Sahle and later Tom Dorr * The Candy Man (1981- ) by Bill Murray * Cap Stubbs and Tippie (1918–1966) by Edwina Dumm (US) * Cappy Dick (1939–1987) by Robert Cleveland, and later Rick Yager and Bob Weber, Jr. (US) * The Captain and Mandy (1978–1979) by Steve Kell (US) * The Captain and the Kids (see The Katzenjammer Kids) * Captain Easy (1929–1988) originally by Roy Crane (US) * Captain Kate (1967–1971) by Jerry Skelly, Hale Skelly and Archie Goodwin (US) * Captain RibMan by John Sprengelmeyer and Rich Davis - webcomic * The Captain's Gig (1977–1979) by Virgil Partch ("VIP") (US) * Carmichael (1958–1985) by Dave Eastman * Carnival (1939–1980) by J. A. Patterson, and Dick Turner * Carol Day (1956–1967) by David Wright (UK) * A Case in Point (see Days of Thunder) * Casey Ruggles (1949–1954) by Warren Tufts (US) * Casey the Cop (1976–1979) by Charlie Rodrigues * Catfish (1973–1994) by Gary Peterman and Rog Bollen * Cathy (1954–1960) by Fritz Wilkinson (US) * Cathy (1976–2010) by Cathy Guisewite (US) * Cats with Hands (1999- ) by Joe Martin (US) * Cattivik (1970- ) originally by Bonvi (Franco Bonvicini) (Italy) * C'est La Vie by Jennifer Babcock * Channel Chuckles (1954–1977) by Bil Keane (US); (1988- ) by various artists * Chantecler Peck (1911) creator unknown (US) * Charlie (1980- ) by Charlie Rodrigues * Charlie Chan (1938–42) by Alfred Andriola (US) * Cheerful Cherub (1924, 1933–1969) by Rebecca McCann * Chelsea Boys (1998- ) by Glen Hanson and Allan Neuwirth (US) * Chicken Wings (2001- ) by Michael Strasser (US) and Stefan Strasser (Austria) * Ching Chow (1927–1971) by Sidney Smith, and later Stanley Link and Will Henry; (1975–1980) by Rocco Lotito, Will Levinson and Henri Arnold * Chintoo (1989-ongoing) by Charu has Pandit and Prabhakar Wadekar * The Chosen Family (1988–2004) by Noreen Stevens (Canada) * Chris Crusty (1931–1940) by Charlie Plumb and Bill Counselman * Chris Welkin - Planeteer (1952–1964) by Art Sansom and Russ Winterbotham * Cicero Sapp (1921–1928) by Fred Locher (US) * Cicero's Cat by Al Smith * Cigarman (1997–1998) by Sam Gross * The Circus of P.T. Bimbo (1975–1980) by Howie Schneider (US) * The Cisco Kid (1951–1967) by Jose Luis Salinas and Rod Reed * Citizen Dog (1995–2001) by Mark O'Hare (US) * Citizen Smith (1967–1984) by Dave Gerard * The City (1990-) by Derf (John Backderf) (US) * City Hall (1967–1984) by Dave Gerard * Clarabelle's Cousin (1930) by Jack Callahan * Clare in the Community (2001?- ) by Harry Venning (UK) * Clarence (1924–1948) by Crawford Young, and later Cady , Frank Fogarty, and Weare Holbrook * Clarence the Cop (circa 1900-1909) by C.W. Kahles * Clear Blue Water (2004- ) by Karen Montague-Reyes (US) * Cleats (2001- ) by Bill Hinds (US) * Clementine (1965-?) by Bob Stevens (US) * The Cloggies by Bill Tidy (UK) * Close to Home (1992- ) by John McPherson (US) * College Roomies from Hell!!! (1999-) by Maritza Campos - webcomic * Colonel Potterby and the Duchess (1935–1963) by Chic Young * Colonel Up and Mr. Down (1934-?) by Walter Goetz (UK) * Color Blind (1998–1999) by Orrin Brewster and Tony Rubino (US) * Comedy Corner (1961–1970) * Comikazi (1996- ) by Anonymous Bosch (US) * Committed (1994- ) by Michael Fry (US) * Compu-toon (1994- ) by Charles Boyce (US) * Conchy (1970–1977) by James Childress (US) * Condorito (1949- ) by Pepo (René Ríos) (Chile) * Connie (1927–1944) by Frank Godwin * Conrad (1982–1986) by Bill Schorr (US) * Cooper (1985–1986) by Tim Menees and Mike Keefe * Copps and Robberts (1979–1981) by Jerry Scott and Rick Kirkman * Cornered (1996- ) by Mike Baldwin (Canada) * Cotton Woods (1955–1958) by Ray Gotto and Don Sherwood * ''Count Screwloose of Tooloose (1929–1934) by Milt Gross (US) * A Couple of Guys by Dave Brousseau (1996–present) (US) * Cousin Juniper (1945–1954) by Gus Edson * Cow and Boy (2006- ) by Mark Leiknes (US) * Crabby Road by John Wagner and the Hallmark Cards, Inc. writing studios (1997–2002; continued as a web comic to the present) (US) * Cranberry Boggs (1945–1949) by Don Dean * Crankshaft (1987- ) by Tom Batiuk and Chuck Ayers (US) * Crawford and Morgan aka Crawford (1976–1978) by Chuck Jones (US) * Crazy Capers (1968–1980) by various artists, including Frank Sematones * La crime ne paie pas (1950–1970) by Paul Gordeaux (France) * Crock (1975- ) by Bill Rechin and later Brant Parker and Don Wilder (US) * Crosstown (1935–1953) by Roland Coe * Cul de Sac (2007- ) by Richard Thompson (US) * Curbside (1991- ) by Robert Kirby (US) * Curly Harper (1935–1944) by Lyman Young * Curly Kayoe (1946–1960) by Sam Leff * Curtis (1988-) by Ray Billingsley (US) * Cuties (1942–1970) by E. Simms Campbell * Cynical Susie (1933–1938) by LaVern Harding * Cynthia (1946–1952) by Irv Novick D * Daddy's Home (2008- ) by Tony Rubino and Gary Markstein (US) * The Dailys (1948–1957) by Stanley Link * Dan Dunn (1933–1943) by Norman Marsh (US) * Dark Shadows (1971–1972) by Ken Bald (Credited as 'K. Bruce' due to contractual obligation) (US) * Dateline: Danger (1968–1974) by Al McWilliams and John Saunders (US) * Dave's Delicatessen (1931-?) by Milt Gross (US) * David Crane (1956–1972) by Win Mortimer and later Creig Flessel * Davy Crockett, Frontiersman (1955–1972) by Jim McArdle * Davy Jones (1961–1970) by Al McWilliams and Sam Leff * Day by Day (2002- ) by Chris Muir (US) - webcomic * Day Shift (comic strip) (1953–1964) by Frank Adams * Days of Thunder by Robert Lovely; originally A Case in Point by Robert Esmay (US) * Debbie Deere (1966–1969) by Frank Bolle (US) * Deems (1951–1980) by Tom Oka * Deflocked (2008- ) by Jeff Corriveau (US) * Dennis the Menace (1951- ) originally by David Law (UK) * Dennis the Menace (1951- ) by Hank Ketcham (US) * Denver Square (1997–2008) by Ed Stein (US) * Desperate Desmond (1910–1914), later titled Dauntless Durham of the U.S.A. by Harry Hershfield (US) * Dick Tracy (1931- ) originally by Chester Gould (US) * Dick's Adventures in Dreamland (1947–1956) by Max Trell and Neil O'Keeffe * Dickie Dare (1933–1958) originally by Milton Caniff * Diesel Sweeties (online 2000- , in print 2007-2008 ) by Rich Stevens (US) * Dilbert (1989- ) by Scott Adams (US) * Dinah Mite (1958–1987) by Joe E. Buresch * Dinglehoofer und His Dog (1930–1951) by H. H. Knerr * The Dinette Set (1990- ), first titled Suburban Torture, by Julie Larson (US) * The Dingbat Family (see The Family Upstairs) * Dinosaur Comics (2002- ) by Ryan North - webcomic * Disney Treasury of Classic Tales (1952–1987), nominally by Walt Disney * Divot Diggers (1929–1940) by Dick Dorgan, and later Vic Forsythe and Pete Llanuza * Dixie Dugan (1929–1966) by J. P. McEvoy and John H. Striebel (US) * Dizzy Dramas (1929–1943) by Joe Bowers * Dr. Kildare (1962–1983) by Ken Bald * Doctor Smock (1975–1985) by George Lemont * Dog eat Doug (2004- ) by Brian Anderson (US) * Doings of the Duffs (1914–1931) originally by Walter Allman (US) * Dok's Dippy Duck (1917–1925) by John Hager (US) * Don Q. (1975–1979) by David Gantz (US) * Don Winslow of the Navy (1934–1955) by Frank V. Martinek and Leon A. Beroth (US) * Donald Duck (1938–1990), nominally by Walt Disney, originally by Bob Karp and Al Taliaferro (US) * Dondi (1955–1986) originally by Gus Edson and Irwin Hasen (US) * Doodles by Steve Sack and Craig Macintosh * Doonesbury (1970- ) by Garry Trudeau (US) * Dot and Carrie (1922–1962) by J. F. Horrabin (UK) * Dotty Dripple, later Dotty (1946–1973) by Buford Tune * Double Trouble (1944–1953) by Bill McLean * Down the Road (1925–1939) by W. E. Buck and later Frank H. Beck * Downstown (1974–1986) by Tim Downs (US) * Downtown Kid (2008–2009) by Matt Grant (Canada) * Drabble (1979- ) by Kevin Fagan (US) * Drago (1945–1946) by Burne Hogarth (US) * Dream of the Rarebit Fiend (1904–1913) by Silas (Winsor McCay) (US) * Drift Marlo (1961–1971) by T. M. Levitt, Phil Evans, and Tom Cooke * Droodles (1953) by Roger Price * The Dropouts (1968–1981) by Howard Post * Dudley D. (1961–1963) by David Gantz (US) * Duffy (1982–1986) by Bruce Hammond * Dumb Bells (1925–1954) by Joe Cunningham and Gar Schmitt * Dumb Dora (1924–1935) by Chic Young, and later Paul Fung and Bill Dwyer * The Dumplings (1975–1976) by Fred Lucky * Dunagin's People (1970- ) by Ralph Dunagin * The Duplex (1993- ) by Glenn McCoy (US) * Dykes To Watch Out For by Alison Bechdel E * Eb and Flo (1967–1986) by Paul Sellers * Edge City (2001- ) by Terry LaBan and Patty LaBan (US) * Eek and Meek (1965–2000) by Howie Schneider (US) * Eggers (1987- ) by Lori Lee Landi * Egoland (1984–2009) by Ivar Gjørup (Denmark) * The Elderberries (2004- ) by Phil Frank and Joe Troise (US) * Ella Cinders (1925–1961) by Bill Conselman and Charles Plumb * Elmer (1926–1956) by A. C. Fera, and later Doc Winner * Elsie Hooper (2002-) by Robert D. Krzykowski (US) * Elvis (2000- ) by Tony Cronstam (Sweden) * Em (2006- ) by Maria Smedstad (UK) * Emmy Lou (1944–1979), first titled Bobby Sox, by Marty Links * Ernie by Dave Gibbons (UK) * Ernie by Bud Grace (US) (see The Piranha Club) * Etta Kett (1925–1974) by Paul Robinson (US) * Everyday Movies (1924–1954) by various creators, including Denys Wortman * Everyday People (1999-) by Cathy Thorne * Executive Suite (1985- ) by Jack Lindstrom and William Wells * Eyebeam (1980–1990) by Sam Hurt (US) F * Fair Game (1996- ) by Stephanie Piro (US) * Fakta fra verden (2001- ) by Karstein Volle (Norway) * The Family Circus (1960- ), first named The Family Circle, by Bil Keane (US) * Family Tree (2007–2011) by Signe Wilkinson (US) * The Family Upstairs (1910–1916) aka The Dingbat Family by George Herriman (US) * Fan Fare (1948–1972) by Walt Ditzen * The Far Side (1980–1995) by Gary Larson (US) * Farcus (1991- ) by David Waisglass and Gordon Coulthart (US) * Farley (1975–2007), first named Travels with Farley, by Phil Frank (US) * Farming Today (1983- ) by Ernie Riggs * Fat Cats (1998- ) by Charlie Podrebarac (US) * Fatty Finn (1923–1933, 1951–1977) by Syd Nicholls (Australia) * Faux Pas, (2001- ) by Carspecken (US) * ''Featherheads, by F.O. Alexander * ''Feiffer (1959–1973) by Jules Feiffer * Felix the Cat (1929–1946) by Pat Sullivan and later Otto Messmer and Joe Oriolo (US) * Ferd'nand (1937- ) originally by Mik (Henning Dahl Mikkelsen) (Denmark) * Fetus-X (1999- ) by Eric Millikin * Figments (1971–1994) by Jay Hair * Fingerpori (2007- ) by Pertti Jarla * Finney of the Force by F.O. Alexander * Fisher (1992- ) by Philip Street (Canada) * Flamingo (1952–1985) by Matt Baker, and later Ruth Roche, John Thornton, Thorn Stevenson and Ruth Schaefer * Flash Gordon (1934- ) by Alex Raymond (US) * Fletcher the 4-H'r (1958–1986) by Joe E. Buresch * The Flibbertys (1953–1972) by Ray Helle (US) * Flight Deck (1998- ) by Peter Waldner (US) * The Flintstones (1962–1980) by Hanna-Barbera Productions * Flo & Friends (2002- ) by John Gibel and Jenny Campbell * Flook (1949-?) by Trog (Wally Fawkes) (UK) * The Flop Family (1945–1981) by George O. Swanson * Flubs and Fluffs (1966–1988) by Jerry Robinson (US) * Flyin' Jenny (1939–1946) by Russell Keaton (US) * The Flying McCoys (2005- ) by Glenn McCoy and Gary McCoy (US) * Fluff (1968- ) by Nina Paley (US) * F Minus by Tony Carrillo (US) * Foolish Questions (1908–1934) by Rube Goldberg (US) * Footrot Flats (1975–1999) by Murray Ball (New Zealand) * For Better or For Worse (1979–2008 ) by Lynn Johnston (Canada) * For Heaven's Sake (1991- ) by Mike Morgan * Forever Female (1961–1974) by Dorothy Mylrea and later Eugene Craig * The Fosdyke Saga (1971- ) by Bill Tidy (UK) * FoxTrot (1988- ) by Bill Amend (US) * Foxy Grandpa (1900–1918) by Carl E. Schultze (US) * Francie (1986–1996) by Sherrie Shepherd * Frank and Ernest (1972- ) by Bob Thaves (US) * Franka by Henk Kuijpers (Netherland) * Frankie Doodle (1934–1938), first named The Doodle Family, by Ben Batsford (US) * Frazz (2000- ) by Jef Mallett (US) * Freckles and His Friends (1915–1973) by Merrill Blosser and later Henry Formhals (US) * Fred (1983–1992) by Leonard Bruce and Charles Durck * Fred Basset (1963- ) by Alex Graham (UK) * Freddie the Shiek (1924–1929) by Jack Callahan * Freddy (1956–1980) by Robert Baldwin (aka Rupe) * Free Range (2007- ) by Bill Whitehead (US) * Friday Foster (1970–1974) originally by Jim Lawrence and Jorge Longarón (US) * Fritz (1982- ) by various, including Fritz * Fritzi Ritz (see Nancy) * From Earth by Ricky King (Canada) * From Nine to Five (1946–1971) by Jo Fischer * Frontiers of Science (1962–1987) by Professor Stuart Butler and Robert Raymond (Australia) * Frumpy the Clown (1996–1998) by Judd Winick (US) * Funky Winkerbean (1972- ) by Tom Batiuk (US) * Funland (1933–1979) by Arthur Nugent and later Art Nugent, Jr. * Funny Business (1942–1956) by Ralph Hershberger; (1969–1979) by Rog Bollen * Funnyman (1944) by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster (US) * The Funsters (1964–1986) by John Broudhecker * The Fusco Brothers (1989- ) by J. C. Duffy (US) * Fuzzy (1983–1992) by Leonard Bruce G *''The Gambols'' (1950- ) by Barry Appleby and Dobs Appleby (UK) *''Gantz Glances'' by Dave Gantz (US) *''Garfield'' (1978- ) by Jim Davis (US) *''Garth'' (1943–1997) originally by Steve Dowling, and later Frank Bellamy (UK) *''Gasoline Alley'' (1918- ) originally by Frank King (US) *''Gaturro'' (1996- ) by Nik (Cristian Dzwonik) (Argentina) *''Geech'' (1982–2003) by Jerry Bittle (US) *''Gene Autry'' (1941, 1952–1955) by Gene Autry and Bert Laws (US) *''General Protection Fault'' (1998-) by Jeffrey T. Darlington - webcomic *''Genius'' (1978–1983) by John Glashan (UK) *''George and Lynne'' (1976- ) by Conrad Frost and Josep Gual (UK) *''Get Fuzzy'' (1999- ) by Darby Conley (US) *''Get Your War On'' (2001- ) by David Rees (US) - webcomic *''Gil Thorp'' (1958- ) originally by Jack Berrill (US) *''Gilman vs. The Rominator'' (1990–1991) by Brian R. Boeckeler (US) *''Ginger Meggs'' (1921- ) originally by J. C. Bancks (Australia) *''Girligags'' (1924–1939) by Clarence R. Gettier *''The Girls'' (1955–1988) by Franklin Folger *''Girls & Sports'' (1997- ) by Justin Borus and Andrew Feinstein (US) *''Girl Genius'' (2005- ) by Phil Foglio and Kaja Foglio *''Glamor Girls'' (1945–1967) by Don Flowers *''Gnorm Gnat'' (1972–1977) - first strip by Jim Davis (Garfield) (US) *''Go Fish'' (2002- ) by J.C. Duffy (US) *''Go-Go Gruver'' (1969) by Jim Pabian *''Gods of Arr-Kelaan'' (2002- ) by Chuck Rowles and Steve Rowles - webcomic *''God's Stuff'' by Titane Laurent *''Going Down'' (1982–1992) by Leonard Bruce *''Good News/Bad News'' (1978–1992) by Henry Martin *''The Good Old Days & Antique Fair'' (1958–1980), also known as The Good Old Days and The Good Old Days Antique Fair by Erwin L. Hess *''Goosemeyer'' (1980–1983) by Brant Parker and Don Wilder (US) *''Gordo'' (1941–1985) by Gus Arriola (US) *''Graffiti'' (1969- ) by Gene Mora (US) *''Grand Avenue'' (1999- ) by Steve Breen (US) *''Grandfather Clause'' (2000–2001) by Chris Wright (US) *''Grandma'' (1947–1968) by Charles Kuhn *''Grandpa’s Boy'' (1953- ) by Ann Mossler, and later Brad Anderson *''Graves, Inc.'' Pat Brady *''Grimbledon Down'' by Bill Tidy (UK) *''Grin and Bear It'' (1932- ) originally by Lichty (US) *''The Grizzwells'' (1987- ) by Bill Schorr (US) *''Grubby'' (1964–1997) by Warren Sattler (US) *''Guindon'' (1977–2005) by Dick Guindon (US) *''Gugun et Balidam'' (2007) by Gugun Arief Gunawan (Indonesia) *''Gumdrop'' (1977–1988) by George Crenshaw, and later Foster Moore and Jerry Scott (US) *''Gummi Bears'' (1986–1989) *''The Gumps'' (1917–1959) originally by Sidney Smith (US) *''Gun Law'' (1956–1978) a.k.a. Gunsmoke by Harry Bishop (UK) *''Gunner'' (1974–1985) by Jose Luis Salinas and Alfredo Grassi, and later Lucho Olivera, Tobias, and Andrew Klacik H *''Hägar the Horrible'' (1973- ) by Chris Browne; originally by Dik Browne (US) *''Härringers Spottschau'' (2005- ) by Christoph Härringer (Germany) *''Hairbreadth Harry'' (1906–1931) by C. W. Kahles, and later F. O. Alexander (US); (1967–1972) by Joe Petrovich *''Half Hitch'' (1970–1975) by Hank Ketcham (US) *''Hans und Fritz'' (see The Katzenjammer Kids) *''Happy Happy'' (1982–1992) by Cosmus *''Happy Hooligan'' (1900–1932) by Frederick Burr Opper (US) *''Happy Musings'' (2006- ) by Sally Huss (US) *''Harold Teen'' (1919–1959) by Carl Ed (US) *''Harvey'' by Caroll Spinney (US) *''Have Fun!'' (1956–1976) by Lee Bryan, and later Rube Weiss *''The Hawk'' (1952–1985) by Bob Webb & Rob Maxwell *''Hawkshaw the Detective'' (1913–1922) originally by Bernard Dibble (US) *''Hazel'' (1943-) by Ted Key (US) *''The Heart of Juliet Jones'' (1953–2000) originally by Elliot Caplin and Stan Drake (US) *''Heart of the City'' (1998- ) by Mark Tatulli (US) *''Heathcliff'' (1973- ) by George Gately (US) *''Heaven's Love Thrift Shop'' (2006- ) by Kevin Frank *''Hector'' (1951–1972) by Merrill Blosser, and later Henry Formhals and Fred Fox *''Hejji'' (1935) by Dr. Seuss (US) *''Helen, Sweetheart of the Internet'' (1996–2005) by Peter Zane (US) *''Hello Carol'' (1980–1981) by B. S. Johnson (US) *''Henry'' (1932- ) originally by Carl Anderson (US) *''Henry Henpeck'' (1949–1961) by Irv Hagglund *''Herb and Jamaal'' (1989- ) by Stephen Bentley (US) *''Herby'' (1938–1960) by Walter Berndt *''Here’s Mom'' (1961–1970) by Isabel *''Herman'' (1950–1966) by Clyde Lamb *''Herman'' (1974–1992, 1997- ) by Jim Unger (Canada) *''Hey, Mac!'' (1982–1992) by Arthur S. Curtis, and later Mike H. Arens *''Hi and Lois'' (1954- ) originally by Mort Walker and Dik Browne (US) *''Hi-Lo'' (1952–1962) by Daloisio *''High Pressure Pete'' (1927–1937) by George O. Swanson *''Highlights of History'' (1924–1941) by J. Carroll Mansfield *''Hill Page'' (1937–1960) by W. E. Hill *''Hogan's Alley'' (1895–1898) by Richard F. Outcault (also known as The Yellow Kid) (US) *''Hollywood Johnnie'' (1945–1947) by Jim Pabian *''Homer Hoopee'' (1930–1954) by Fred Locher, and later Rand Taylor and Phil Berube *''Honeydew'' (1971–1983) by Henry Gaines Goodwin, Jr. *''Honkytonk Sue: The Queen of Western Swing'' (1978–1980) by Bob Boze Bell *''Hopalong Cassidy'' (Jan. 1950-1955) by Royal King Cole and Dan Spiegle *''Horrorscope'' (1990-) originally by Susan Kelso and Eric Olson (Canada) *''Hossface Hank'' (1955–1964) by Frank Thomas *''The Hots'' by Stephen Hersh and Nina Paley (US) *''Housebroken'' (2003- ) by Steve Watkins (US) *''How Does It Work'' (1962–1973) by Bruce Bailey *''Howard Huge'' by Bunny Hoest; originally by Bill Hoest (US) *''Howard the Duck'' (1977–1978) by Steve Gerber and Gene Colan *''Hubert'' (1946–1992) by Dick Wingert *''Hubert and Abby'' (2003- ) by Mel Henze (Canada) *''Hubert Henpec'' (1952–1962) by Fantasio *''The Humble Stumble'' (2000–2008) by Roy Schneider (US) *''Humor without Words'' (1952–1971) by Zoltan Forrai, and later Chumy I *''I Need Help'' (see Pardon My Planet) *''Idea Chaser'' (1969–1989) by Jerry Langell *''If...'' (1981- ) by Steve Bell (UK) *''The "In" Kids'' (1967–1968) by Pat Boyer *''In my head'' (2009- ) by Roan Poulter *''In the Bleachers'' (1986- ) by Steve Moore *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1979–1982) by Stan Lee and Larry Lieber (US) *''Inkspinster'' (2001- ) by Deco (I) *''Ink Pen'' (2005- ) by Phil Dunlap *''Insanity Streak'' (1995- ) by Tony Lopes (Australia) *''Inside Woody Allen'' (1976–1984) by Stuart Hample (US) *''Inspector Dayton'' (1938–1950, 1974) by George Thatcher *''The Inventions of Professor Lucifer Gorgonzola Butts, A. K.'' (1914-1964?) by Rube Goldberg (US) *''Invisible Scarlet O'Neil'' (1940–1949) by Russell Stamm *''It’s a Cockeyed World'' (1948–1980) by Joe Kaliff *''It’s a Fact'' (1948–1959) by Tommy and later Jerry Cahill *''It’s Me, Dilly!'' (1958–1962) by Alfred Andriola (under the pseudonym Alfred James) and Mel Casson *''It's Only a Game'' (1957–1959) by Charles M. Schulz (US) *''It’s Papa Who Pays'' (1930–1943) by Jimmy Murphy J *''Jack'' (2001- ) by David Hopkins - webcomic *''The Jackson Twins'' (1950–1979) by Dick Brooks (US) *''James Bond'' (1958–1977) originally by John McLusky (UK) *''Jane'' (1932–1959), first titled Jane's Journal, by Norman Pett (UK) *''Jane Arden'' (1927–1968) originally by Monte Barrett and Russell E. Ross (US) *''Jane's World'' (1998- ) by Paige Braddock (US) *''Jasper'' (1937–1942) by Frank Owen (US) *''Jasso-kissa'' by Jii Roikonen (Finland) *''Jed Cooper, American Scout'' (1950–1960) by Dick Fletcher and Lloyd Wendt (US) *''Jeff Cobb'' (1954–1975) Pete Hoffman (US, continued to 1978 overseas) *''Jeff Crockett'' (1948–1952) by Mel Casson (US) *''Jeff Hawke'' (1955–1974) by Sydney Jordan (UK) *''Jeremy'' by Jon Morris - webcomic *''Jerry on the Job'' (1913–1931) by Walter Hoban (US) *''Jes’ Smith'' (1953–1973) by Johnny Pierotti *''Jim's Journal'' (1988- ) by Scott Dikkers (US) *''Jimmy'' (see Little Jimmy) *''Jinglets'' (1926–1960) by Tommy and later Jerry Cahill *''Joe and Asbestos'' (1925–1966), first titled Joe Quince, by Ken Kling (US) *''Joe Jinks'' (1929–1953) also entitled Joe’s Car, Curley Kayoe, and Davy Jones, by Vic Forsythe, and later Pete Llanuza, Sam Leff, and Henry Formhals (US) *''Joe Palooka'' (1930–1984) originally by Ham Fisher (US) *''John Carter of Mars'' (1941–1943) by John Coleman Burroughs (US) *''John Darling'' (1979–1991) by Tom Batiuk (US) *''Johnny Comet'' (1952–1953) by Frank Frazetta (US) *''Johnny Hazard'' (1944–1977) by Frank Robbins (US) *''Johnny Reb and Billy Yank'' (later Johnny Reb) (1956–1959) by Frank Giacoia (US) *''Johnny Wonder'' (1970–1993) by Dick Rogers *''Jojo'' (1987–2005) by Geerts *''Jommeke'' (1955- ) by Jef Nys (Belgium) *''José Carioca'' (1942–1945) nominally by Walt Disney (US) *''Josephine'' (1949–1968) by Robbie Robinson and later Elizabeth Brozowska and Charles Skiles *''Josh Billings Sez'' (1956–1976) by Rube Weiss *''Judd Saxon'' by Ken Bald *''Judge Parker'' (1952- ) originally by Nicholas P. Dallis (US) *''Judge Wright'' (1945–1948) by Robert Bernstein *''Julius'' (1982–1994) by Joan, Harry, and Nelson *''Julius Knipl, Real Estate Photographer'' (1988- ) by Ben Katchor (US) *''Jump Start'' (1989- ) by Robb Armstrong (US) *''Jungle Jim'' (1934–1954) originally by Alex Raymond *''Junior Whirl'' (1974- ) by Hal Kaufman *''Just Among Us Girls'' (1927–1935) by Paul Robinson *''Just Jake'' (1938–1952) by Bernard Graddon (UK) *''Just Kids'' (1925–1949) by Ad Carter *''Just the Type'' (1946–1963) by Bob Dunn *''Justin Time Tripper'' (1983–1992) by Bruce Leonard and later Charles Durck K *''The K Chronicles'' (1995- ) by Keith Knight (US) *''The Katzenjammer Kids'' (1897- ) originally by Rudolph Dirks, longest running American comic strip (US) *''Kee's World'' (It's a Durian Life)(2005- ) by C. W. Kee (Malaysia) *''Keen Teens'' (1950–1960) by Stookie Allen *''Keeping Up'' (1925–1949) by Bill Hamilton *''Keeping up with the Joneses'' (1913–1945) by "Pop" Momand (US) *''The Kelly Kids'' (1924–1939) by Collier *''Kendall'' (1964–1968) also entitled Ringo, Sheriff Kendall, Ralph Kendall, John Kendall, by Arturo Del Castillo (Italy) *''Kerry Drake'' (1943–1984) created by Allen Saunders and Alfred Andriola *''Kevin and Kell'' (1995- ) by Bill Holbrook (US) -''webcomic'' *''Kevin the Bold'' (1950–1971), titled Up Anchor after 1969, originally by Kreigh Collins and Jay Heavlin (US) *''The Kids'' (1973–1986) by Joe E. Buresch *''Kidspot'' (1981- ) by Leo White and later Dick Rogers *''Kiekeboe'' (1977- ) by Merho (Robert Merhottein) (Belgium) *''The Kin-der-Kids'' (1906) by Lyonel Feininger (US) *''King Aroo'' (1950–1965) by Jack Kent (US) *''King of the Royal Mounted'' (1935–1953) by Zane Grey (US) *''Kit ’n’ Carlyle'' (1980- ) by Larry Wright (US) *''Kitty Higgins'' (1938–1973) by Frank Willard and later Ferd Johnson *''The Knight Life'' (2008- ) by Keith Knight (US) *''Koky'' (1979–1981) by Richard O'Brien and Mort Gerberg (US) *''Krass & Bernie'' (1976- ) by G. Trosley *''Krazy Kat'' (1910–1944) by George Herriman (US) *''Kronblom'' (1927- ) by Elov Persson (Sweden) *''Kudzu'' (1981–2007 ) by Doug Marlette (US) *''Kyle's Bed & Breakfast'' (1998- ) by Greg Fox (US) L *''La Cucaracha'' (2002- ) by Lalo Alcaraz (US) *''Ladies Day'' (1959–1976) by Mady Merah and later Nellie Carrol and John Henry Rouson *''The Ladies'' (1945–1961) by Dorothy Bond *''Lady Chatter'' (1965–1966) by Nellie Caroll *''Laff-a-Day'' (1936- ) by anonymous creators *''Laff of the Week'' (1949–1976) by Bob Barnes and later George Crenshaw and others; (1981- ) by Bill Murray; *''Lance'' (1955–1960) by Warren Tufts (US) *''Laredo'' (1957–1967) by Bob Schoenke *''The Larks'' (1957-1970s) originally by Jack Dunkley (UK) *''Larry’s World'' (1970–1992) by Larry *''Latigo'' (1979–1983) by Stan Lynde (US) * Laugh-In (1969–1971) by Roy Doty (US) *''Laugh Parade'' by Bunny Hoest and John Reiner (US) *''Laugh Time'' (1968–1986) by Bob Schroeter *''Laughing Matter'' (1946–1974) by Salo *''Laughs from Europe'' (1964–1977) by various creators *''Lavinia Laserblast'' (Jan 3 1990-Apr 30 1993) by Robin Evans (UK, Evening Times) *''A Lawyer, a Doctor, and a Cop'' aka Pros & Cons (2005- ) by Kieran Meehan *''Least I Could Do'' (2003-) by Ryan Sohmer and Trevor Adams ''- webcomic'' *''Legal Limits'' (1982–1992) by Larry Sturgis and Leonard Bruce *''Leotoons'' (1983–1992) by Bruce Leonard *''Let the Wedding Bells Ring Out'' (1924–1935) not attributed *''Liberty Meadows'' (1996–2001) by Frank Cho (US) *''Life in Hell'' (1978- ) by Matt Groening (US) *''Life in the Suburbs'' (1964–1994) by Al Smith *''Life with the Rimples'' (1961–1970) by Les Carroll *''Life’s Like That'' (1935–1977) by Fred Neher *''Li'l Abner'' (1934–1977, 1988) by Al Capp (US) *''Li'l Folks'' (1947–1950) by Charles M. Schulz (Peanuts) (US) *''Li’l Ones'' (1925–1949) by Mel Lazarus and later Jim Whiting and Ned Riddle *''Lindh-Mute Panel'' (1983- ) by A. Lindh *''Liō'' (2006- ) by Mark Tatulli (US) *''Little Annie Fanny'' (1962–1988, 1998- ) by Ray Lago and Bill Schorr; originally by Harvey Kurtzman and Will Elder (US) *''Little Annie Rooney'' (1929–1966) originally by Brandon Walsh and Ed Verdier (US) *''The Little Bears'' (1892–1896) by Jimmy Swinnerton (US) *''Little Brother Hugo'' (1945–1973) by Frank King and later Bill Perry *''Little Debbie'' (1949–1961) by Cecil Jensen *''Little Dee'' (2004- ) by Christopher Baldwin (US) - webcomic *''Little Doc'' (1950–1960) by Ving Fuller *''Little Dog Lost'' (2007- ) by Steve Boreman (US) *''Little Eve'' (1954–1974) by Jolita *''Little Farmer'' (1925–1949) by Kern Pederson *''Little Iodine'' (1943–1986) originally by Jimmy Hatlo (US) *''Little Jimmy'' (1904–1958), first titled Jimmy, by Jimmy Swinnerton (US) *''Little Joe'' (1933–1972) originally by Ed Leffingwell (US) *''The Little King'' (1934–1975) by Otto Soglow (US) *''A Little Leary'' (1963–1986) by Bill Leary *''Little Liz'' (1952–1962) not attributed *''Little Lulu'' (1935–1970) by Marjorie Henderson Buell (US) *''Little Man'' (1980- ) by Roy Salmon *''Little Mary Mixup'' (1917–1957) by R. M. Brinkerhoff (US) *''Little Miss Muffet'' (1935–1956) by Fanny Y. Cory *''Little Nemo in Slumberland'' (1905–1914, 1924–1927) by Winsor McCay (US) *''Little Orphan Annie'' (1924–1974) (renamed Annie (1979- )) originally by Harold Gray (US) *''Little Pedro'' (1948–1974) by William de la Torre *''The Little People'' (1952–1969) by Walt Scott *''Little Sport'' (1949–1976) by John Henry Rouson *''The Little Woman'' (1953–1982) by Don Tobin *''Live ‘n Laff'' (1967–1976) by Rube Weiss *''The Lockhorns'' (1968- ) by Bunny Hoest and John Reiner; originally by Bill Hoest and William Carroll (US) *''Lola'' (1999- ) by Steve Dickenson and Todd Clark (US) *''Lolly'' (1955–1983) by Pete Hansen *''The Lone Ranger'' (1939–1970) originally by Fran Striker; (1980–1983) by Cary Bates and Russ Heath (US) *''Lonely Heart'' (1968–1979) by Herc Ficklin *''Long Overdue'' (1989–1991) by John Long (US) *''Long Sam'' (1954–1962) originally by Al Capp and Bob Lubbers (US) *''Looie'' (1938–1960) by Martin Branner *''Loose Parts'' (1998- ) by Dave Blazek (US) *''Louie'' (1947–1976) by Harry Hanan *''Love & Laughter'' (1925–1949) by Maria Molnar *''Love Is...'' (1970- ) by Kim Casali (US) *''The Lovebyrds'' (1932–1941) by Paul Robinson *''Luann'' (1987- ) by Greg Evans (US) *''Lucky Cow'' (2003–2008) by Mark Pett (US) *''Lumpy Gravy'' by John Long (US) *''Lupo Alberto'' (1974- ) by Guido Silvestri (Italy) *''Luther'' (197?-198?) by Brumsic Brannon, Jr. M *''M'' (2002- ) by Mads Eriksen (Norway) *''Maakies'' (1995?- ) by Tony Millionaire (US) *''Mac Divot'' (1955–1971) by Jordan Lansky and Mel Keefer (US) *''Madam and Eve'' (1992-) by Stephen Francis and Rico Schacherl (South Africa) *''Mafalda'' (1964–1973) by Quino (Joaquin Lavado) (Argentina) *''Maggie and Jiggs'' (see Bringing Up Father) *''Maintaining'' (2007–2009) by Nate Creekmore (US) *''Male Call'' (1943–1946) by Milton Caniff (US) *''Mallard Fillmore'' (1994- ) by Bruce Tinsley (US) *''Mama's Boyz'' (1995- ) by Jerry Craft (US) *''A Man Called Horace (Daily Record (Scotland) newspaper) - by Roger Kettle & Andrew Christine (90s - 2000s) (UK) *''Mandrake the Magician'' (1934-) originally by Phil Davis and Lee Falk (US) *''Mark Trail'' (1946- ) originally by Ed Dodd (US) *''Marmaduke'' (1954- ) originally by Phil Leeming and Brad Anderson (US) *''Marvin'' (1982- ) by Tom Armstrong (US) *''Mary Perkins, On Stage'' (1957–1979) by Leonard Starr (US) *''Mary Worth'' (1938- ), originally by Allen Saunders and Ken Ernst (US) *''Max l'explorateur'' (1954–2003) by Bara (Guy Herzog) (Belgium/France) *''Max Rep: Mr. Astrotitan 2206'' (1989-1998) by Lyman Dally (US) *''Maw Green'' (1938–1973) by Harold Gray (US) *''McCobber & Friends'' (1983- ) by Bob Zahn *''The Meaning of Lila'' (2004- ) by John Forgetta (US) *''Medal of Honor'' (1946–1961) by Arthur S. Clarke *''Medical Laughs'' (1985- ) by various contributors *''Meg!'' by Greg Curfman (US) *''Megatokyo'' (2000- ) by Fred Gallagher and Rodney Caston (US) - webcomic *''Memín Pinguín'' (1945–1952) by Yolanda Vargas Dulché (México) - comic *''Memories of a Former Kid'' (1986- ) by Bob Artley *''Men Who Made the World'' (1925–1947) originally by Chester Sullivan and Granville E. Dickey, and later Eliot Shoring *''Merely Margy'' (1930–1935) by John Held, Jr. (US) *''Merry Menagerie'' (1947–1962) nominally by Walt Disney (US) *''Mescal Ike'' (1928–1939) by S. L. Huntley and later A. W. Brewerton *''Mickey Finn'' (1936–1977) originally by Lank Leonard (US) *''Mickey Mouse'' (1930–2003) nominally by Walt Disney, originally by Disney and Ub Iwerks (US) *''Mickey Mouse and His Friends'' (1958–1962) nominally by Walt Disney (US) *''The Middles'' (1944–1955) originally by Bob Karp, and later Lynn Karp *''The Middletons'' (1989- ) by Ralph Dunagin and Dana Summers (US) *''Mikrokivikausi'' (1984-) by Harri Vaalio (Finland) *''Miles to Go'' by Phil Frank *''Minimum Security'' (1999- ) by Stephanie McMillan (US) *''Minute Movies'' (1917–1936), first titled Midget Movies, by Ed Wheelan (US) *''Miss Malaprop'' (1983–1992) by W. Carouge *''Miss Peach'' (1957–2002) by Mel Lazarus (US) *''Mr. Abernathy'' (1957-circa 1994) by Bud Jones, and later Frank Ridgeway *''Mister Boffo'' (1986- ) by Joe Martin (US) *''Mister Breger'' (1945–1969) by David Breger *''Mr.DiploMat!'' (2007-) by Cem Kızıltuğ | Today's Zaman Daily Newspaper (Turkey) *''Mister Mačak'' by Darko Macan and Robert Solanović (Croatia) *''Mr. Jack'' (1902–1935) by Jimmy Swinnerton (US) *''Mr. Lowe'' (2000–2001) by Mark Pett (US) *''Mr. Merryweather'' (1951–1972) by Dick Turner *''Mr. Tweedy'' (1954–1988) by Ned Riddle (US) *''Mr. and Mrs.'' (1924–1963) by Clare Briggs and later Arthur Hamilton Folwell, Ellison Hoover, Frank Fogarty, and Kin Platt *''Mrs. Fitz'' (1961–1972) by Frank Roberge *''Ms. Quote'' (2008–2009) by Tara Fleming (Canada) *''Mixed Singles'' (see Boomer) *''Moco'' (see Pepe) *''Moderately Confused'' (2003- ) by Jeff Stahler *''Modest Maidens'' (1930–1961) by Don Flowers and later Alan Jay *''Modesty Blaise'' (1963–2000) originally by Peter O'Donnell and Jim Holdaway (UK) *''Mom 'n' Pop'' (1925–1933) by Loren Taylor *''Momma'' (1970- ) by Mell Lazarus (US) *''Mônica'' (1961?- ) by Mauricio de Sousa (Brazil) *''Mona'' (1954–1969) not attributed *''Monkeyhouse'' by Pat Byrnes *''Monty'' (1985- ), first titled Robotman, by Jim Meddick (US) *''Moomin'' (1954–1975) by Tove and Lars Jansson (Finland) *''Moon Mullins'' (1923–1991) originally by Frank Willard (US) *''Moonbeam and Friends (1994- ) by Marea Chechers (US) *''Moose & Molly'' (1965- ), also titled Moose and Moose Miller, by Bob Weber Sr. (US) *''Mopsy'' (1954–1969) by Gladys Parker *''Mortadelo y Filemón'' (1965- ), by Francisco Ibañez (España) *''Morty Meekle'' (see Winthrop) *''Mostly Malarky'' (1946–1966) by Wally Carson *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' (1984- ) by Mike Peters (US) *''Motley's Crew'' (1976-circa 2000) by Ben Templeton and Tom Forman (US) *''The Mountain Boys'' (1936–1940, 1956–1972) by Paul H. Webb *''Moving Picture Funnies'' (1927–1939) by F. W. Clark and later Robert Clark and Zack Mosley *''Moxy'' (1959) by David Gantz (US) *''Muggs and Skeeter'' (1927–1974), first titled Muggs McGinnis, by Wally Bishop *''Muldoon'' (1983- ) by Bob Meyer *''Murphy's Law'' (1979–1989) by Nick Frising *''Mutt and Jeff'' (1907–1982), first titled A. Mutt, originally by Bud Fisher (US) *''Mutts'' (1994- ) by Patrick McDonnell (US) *''My Cage'' (2007- ) by Melissa DeJesus and Ed Power *''My Children'' (1983–1993) various creators *''My Family'' (1983–1994) various creators *''Myrtle'' (see Right Around Home) N *''Nancy'' (1922- ), first titled Fritzi Ritz, originally by Ernie Bushmiller (US) *''Napolean'' (1979- ) by Foster Moore *''Napoleon'' (1932–1961), first titled Napoleon and Uncle Elby, originally by Clifford McBride (US) *''Natural Selection'' by Russ Wallace (US) *''The Nebbishes'' (1954–1960) by Herb Gardner (US) *''The Nebbs'' (1923–1954) by Sol Hess (US) *''Ned Brant'' (1930–1947) first titled Ned Brant at Carter, originally by Bob Zuppke *''The Neighborhood'' (1981–1990) by Jerry Van Amerongen *''Neighborly Neighbors'' (1931–1954) by Oscar Hitt, and later Milt Morris *''The Neighbors'' (1939–1976) by George Clark (US) *''Nelson'' (2001- ) by Christophe Bertschy (Switzerland) *''Nemi'' (1997- ) by Lise Myhre (Norway) *''Nendaiki'' (2006-) a webcomic (US) *''Nero'' (1947–2001), first titled De avonturen van detektief Van Zwam, by Marc Sleen (Belgium) *''Nero Wolfe'' (1956–1972) nominally by Rex Stout, originally by John Broome and Mike Roy (US) *''The New Breed'' by various artists (US) *''The Newlyweds'' (1904–1918, 1944–1956), later titled Their Only Child and Snookums by George McManus (US) *''Nicodemus O’Malley'' (1930–1941) by Ad Carter *''Nicky Saxx'' (2002–2008) by Minck Oosterveer and Willem Ritstier (Netherlands) *''Nize Baby'' (1927–1929) by Milt Gross (US) *''Noah Numbskull'' (1927–1967) originally by Lee W. Stanley *''Non Sequitur'' (1992- ) by Wiley Miller (US) *''Noozie, the Sunshine Kid'' (1928–1955) by various creators *''Norb'' (1989–1990) by Daniel Pinkwater and Tony Auth (US) *''Norbert'' (1974–1984) by George Fett *''The Norm'' (1996- ) by Michael Jantze (US) *''North of Here'' by E.G. Cummins *''Nothing But the Truth'' (1952–1978) by Russ Brown and later Russ Arnold *''Nubbin'' (1958–1986) by George Crenshaw and Jim Burnett *''Nut Bros.'' (1945–1964) by various creators, including Bill Braucher and Bill Freyse *''Nuts & Jolts'' (1939–1970) by Bill Holman *''Nutty Nature'' (1983- ) by Fallon and Pracy O *''Oaky Doaks'' (1935–1961) by Ralph Fuller (US) *''The OC Bunch'' (2005- ) by Frederick I. (US) *''Odd Ball'' (1983–1993) by John Kuchera *''Odd Bodkins'' (1964–1970) by Dan O'Neill (US) *''Oddities of Nature'' (1947–1961) by Chuck Thorndyke *''Off Main Street'' (1951–1961) by Joe Dennett *''Off the Leash'' (1985–1994) by Bill Park *''Off the Mark'' (1987- ) by Mark Parisi (US) *''Off the Record'' (1935–1984) by Carl Kuhn and later Ed Reed *''Office Hours'' (1960–1974) by Cy Olson *''Oh, Brother!'' (2010) by Bob Weber Jr. and Jay Stephens *''Oh, Diana!'' (1933–1953) by Don Flowers, and later Bill Champe, Virginia Clark, Wood Cowan, Phil Berube, and Vernon Rieck *''Old Doc Yak'' (1908–1917), first titled Buck Nix, by Sidney Smith (US) *''Old Glory'' (1953–1966) by Athena Robbins and Rick Fletcher *''The Old Home Town'' (1921–1948) by Lee W. Stanley *''Old Master Q'' (1962-?) by Alfonso Wong (Hong Kong) *''O'Neill'' (1983–1985) by Dan O'Neill (continued as a webcomic) (US) *''One Hair!'' (2004- ) by James Dockter (US) *''On Stage'' (see Mary Perkins, On Stage) *''On a Claire Day'' (2006- ) by Henry Beckett and Carla Ventresca (US) *''On the Fastrack'' (1984- ) by Bill Holbrook (US) *''On the Rocks'' (1972?- ) by Ken Emerson (Australia) *''One Big Happy'' (1988- ) by Rick Detorie (US) *''Oor Wullie'' (1936- ) by Dudley D. Watkins and others (Scotland) *''O Pato'' (1966–1986) by Ciça (Cecília Vicente de Azevedo Alves Pinto) (Brazil) *''Opus'' (2003–2008) by Berkeley Breathed (US) *''Orbit'' (1985–1987) by Bruce Hammond *''The Order of the Stick'' (2003-) by Rich Burlew (US) *''The Other Coast'' by Adrian Raeside *''Otis'' (1951–1962) by Rolfe *''Ottifanten'' (1987- ) by Otto Waalkes and Ully Arndt (Germany) *''Otto Watt'' (1926–1929) originally by Fred Neher *''Our Ancestors'' by Quincy *''Our Boarding House'' (1923–1981) by Gene Ahern, and later Bela Zaboly, Wood Cowan, Bill Braucher, Bill Freyse, Jim Branagan and Tom McCormick (US) *''Our Neighbors, the Ripples'' (see The Neighbors) *''Our New Age'' (1958–1975) originally by Carl Rose and Althestan Spilhaus *''Our Own Oddities'' by Ralph Graczak *''Our Parish'' (1959–1979) by Peg O’Connell and later Margaret Ahern and others *''Outcasts'' (1976–1992) by Ben Wicks *''Outland'' (1989–1995) by Berkeley Breathed (US) *''Out of Bounds'' (1986- ) by Don Wilder and Bill Rechin (US) *''Out of Orbit'' (1968–1979) by Herc Ficklen *''Out Our Way'' (1921–1977) by J. R. Williams (cartoonist), and later Neg Cochran, Walt Wetterberg, Paul Gringle, and Ed Sullivan (US) *''Overboard'' (1990- ) by Chip Dunham (US) *''Over the Hedge'' (1995?- ) by Michael Fry and T. Lewis (US) *''Ox Tales'' (1980- ) original title Boes, by Wil Raymakers and Thijs Wilms (Netherlands) *''Ozark Ike'' (1945–1959) originally by Ray Gotto (US) P * The Pajama Diaries (2006- ) by Terri Libenson (US) * Pam (1929–1942) by A. W. Brewerton and later S. L. Huntley * Pardon Our Planet (1996- ), first titled I Need Help, then Pardon My Planet, by Vic Lee (US) * Pa's Son-in-Law (1924–1941) by Charles H. Wellington * Pauline McPeril by Jack Rickard * Pavlov (1979- ) by Ted Martin * PC & Pixel (1998- ) by Tak Bui (CAN) * Peaches, Queen of the Universe, see Eyebeam * Peanuts (1950–2000) by Charles M. Schulz (US) * Pearls Before Swine (1999- ) by Stephan Pastis (US) * Pee Wee (1938–1986) nominally by Jerry Iger * Pee Wee Harris (1952-) from Percy Keese Fitzhugh's 1915 series, drawn by Alfred B. Stenzel, then Mike Adair * Peggy (1946–1960) by Chuck Thurston, and later Art Sansom, Marilyn Troyer, and Elmarine Howard * Penmen (1996- ) by Gary Blehm (US) - webcomic since 2001 * Penny (1943–1970) by Harry Haenigsen (US) * Pep (2008–2009) by Curtis Kilfoy * Pepe (1953–1986) original title Alfredo, by Moco (Jørgen Mogensen and Siegfried "Cosper" Cornelius) (Denmark) * The Perishers (1958–2006) originally by Dennis Collins and Maurice Dodd (UK) * The Perils of Submarine Boating by C. W. Kahles * Perkins (1969–1980) by John Miles * Perry Mason (1950–1952) by Mel Keefer and Charles Lofgren (US) * The Pet Set (1977–1978) by Doug Borgstedt and Jean Borgstedt * Peter Panic (1973- ) by Lo Linkert * Peter Piltdown (1935–1946) by Mel Eaton * Peter Rabbit (1924–1955) by Harrison Cady, and others later, including Vincent Fago * Peter Scratch (1965–1967) by Lou Fine (US) * Pete the Tramp (1933–1963) by Clarence D. Russell * Petting Patty (1929–1930) by Jefferson Machamer * The Phantom (1936- ) originally by Lee Falk and Ray Moore (US) * Phillip's Flock (1968–1985) by Doc Goodwin * Phoebe's Place (1990–1991) by Bill Schorr (US) * Pickles (1990- ) by Brian Crane (US) * Pic-Trix by (1947–1958) by Morrie Brickman * Pier-Oddities (1953–1962) by Johnny Pierotti * Pip, Squeak and Wilfred (1919–1955) by Bertram Lamb and Austin Payne (UK) * The Piranha Club (1987- ), first titled Ernie, by Bud Grace (US) * PIXies (1966–1987) by Jack Wohl * Play-Funnies (1963–1973) not attributed initially, later by Becky * Pluggers (1993- ) by Gary Brookins; originally by Jeff MacNelly (US) * Pocket Cartoons (1946–1957) by Ajay, Cull, Churchill, Phillips, and later Bert Lancaster * Poeten og Lillemor (1950–2004) by Jørgen Mogensen (Denmark) * Pogo (comics) (1948–1975, 1989–1993) originally by Walt Kelly (US) * Pokey the Penguin - webcomic * Polly and Her Pals (1912–1958), first titled Positive Polly, by Cliff Sterrett (US) * Pondus (1996- ) by Frode Øverli (Norway) * Ponytail (1961–1988) by Lee Holley * Pooch Café (2001- ) by Paul Gilligan (Canada) * Poor Arnold's Almanac (1959–61, 1989–90) by Arnold Roth (US) * Poor Pa (1927–1955) by Claude Callan and later Robert Quillen * Pop (1921–1960) originally by John Millar Watt (UK) * Popeye (Thimble Theatre) (1929- ) originally by E.C. Segar (US) * Pops (1962–1978) by George Wolfe * Pop's Place (1986–2001) by Sam C. Rawls * Pot-Shots (1975- ) by Ashleigh Brilliant * The Potts (1920- ), first titled You and Me, originally by Stan Cross (Australia) * Pottsy (1958–1972) by Jay Irving * PreTeena (2001–2008), by Allison Barrows (US) * Prickly City (2004- ) by Scott Stantis (US) * Prince of the Palace (1980s-2000s) by Mike Atkinson (UK - Daily Record (Scotland) newspaper) * Prince Valiant (1937- ) originally by Hal Foster (US) * Priscilla's Pop (1946–1983) by Al Vermeer, and later Edmund R. "Ed" Sullivan (US) * Professor Doodle's (1987-) by Steve Sack and Craig MacIntosh * Professeur Nimbus (1934–1991) originally by André Daix (France) * Professor Phumble (1960–1978) by Bill Yates * Professor Pi (1959–1972) by V. T. Born and later George O. Swanson * Pssst (1977- ) by J. Maddox * Pud (1984- ) by Steve Nease (Canada) * Pugad Baboy (1988- ) by Apolonio Medina Jr. (Philippines) * Punaniska (1990s) by Harri Vaalio (Finland) * Pussycat Princess (1935–1946) by Grace Drayton and Ed Anthony, and later Ruth Carroll * PvP (1998- ) by Scott Kurtz - webcomic Q * Queen of the Universe, see Eyebeam * Queen of Wands (2002–2005) by Aeire - webcomic * Queenie (1966–1985) by Phil Interlandi * Questionable Content (2003- ) by Jeph Jacques - webcomic * The Quigmans (1986- ) by Buddy Hickerson (US) * Quincy (1970–1986) by Ted Shearer (US) * Quirksmith (2006-) by Grant Woolard - webcomic R * Radio Patrol (1934–1950) by Charlie Schmidt and Ed Sullivan * Radio Raymond (1924) by V. R. Shoemaker * Raising Duncan (2000–2005) by Chris Browne (US) * Rasmus Klump (1951–1992) in English entitled Bruin and Barnaby Bear, by C. & V. Hansen (Denmark) * Real Life (1999- ) by Greg Dean (US) - webcomic * Real Life Adventures (1990- ) by Lance Aldrich and Gary Wise (US) * Reality Check (1995- ) by Dave Whamond (US) * Red and Rover (2000- ) by Brian Basset (US) * Red Barry by Will Gould * Red Knight (1940–1943) by John Welch and Jack McGuire (US) * Red Meat (1989- ) by Max Cannon (US) * Red Oasis (2007-) by multiple authors (US) * Red Ryder (1938–1964) by Fred Harman (US) * Redeye (1967–2008) by Gordon Bess, and later Bill Yates and Mel Casson (US) * Reg'lar Fellers (1917–1949) by Gene Byrnes (US) * Retail (2006- ) by Norm Feuti (US) * Rex Morgan, M.D. (1948- ) created by Nicholas P. Dallis (US) * Reynolds Unwrapped (1989- ) created by Dan Reynolds (US) * Rhymes With Orange (1994- ) by Hilary Price (US) * Ribbons and Haywire by Steve Carpenter * Rick Kane -- Space Marshall (1951) by Walter Gibson and Elmer Stoner (US) * Rick O'Shay (1958–1981) originally by Stan Lynde (US) * Right Around Home (1938–1964), later entitled Right Around Home with Myrtle, by Dudley Fisher, and later Bob Vittur * Rip Kirby (1946–1999) originally by Alex Raymond (US) * Ripley's Believe It or Not (1918-) originally by Robert Ripley (US) * The Ripples (see The Neighbors) * Rip Tide (1959–1970) by Grandetti and Ed Herron * Rivets (1953–1988) by George Sixta * Robin Malone (1967–1970) by Bob Lubbers * Robotman (see Monty) * Rocky (1998- ) by Martin Kellerman (Sweden) * De Rode Ridder (1959- ) by Willy Vandersteen (Belgium) * Romeo Brown (?-1962) by Jim Holdaway (UK) * Romulus of Rome (1961–1963) by Mike Wong and J. P. Cahn (US) * Ronaldinho Gaucho (2006- ) by Mauricio de Sousa (Brazil) * Room and Board (1936–1958) by Gene Ahern (US) * Rose Is Rose (1983- ) by Pat Brady (US) * Rosie's Beau (1930–1943) by George McManus * Roy Rogers (1949–1961) by Charles McKimson (US) * Rubes (1986- ) by Leigh Rubin * Rudy (1983–1985) by William Overgard (US) * Rudy Park (2001- ) by Darrin Bell and Theron Heir (US) * Ruggles (1935–1957) by Steve Dowling (UK) * Rugrats (2000–2005) normally by Nickelodeon (US) * Running on Empty (2003- ) by Dan Beadle (US) * Rupert Bear (1920- ) originally by Mary Tourtel (UK) * Rural Delivery (1951- ) by Paul Gringle, and later Al Smith * Rural Route (1959–1967, 1979) by Walter Neil Ball * Rusty Riley (1948–1959) by Frank Godwin and later Rod Reed * The Ryatts (1955–1994) by Cal Alley and later Jack Elrod (US) S * Sabrina Online (1996- ) by Eric W. Schwartz - webcomic * Sad Sack (1946–1958) by George Baker * Safe Havens (1988- ) by Bill Holbrook (US) * The Saint (1948–1962) originally by Leslie Charteris and Mike Roy (US) * Salesman Sam (1925–1936) by George O. Swanson, and later Charles D. Small and Gladys Parker * Sally Bananas (1969–1973) by Charles Barsotti (US) * Sally Forth (1968–1974) by Wally Wood (US) * Sally Forth (1982- ) by Francesco Marciuliano and Craig MacIntosh; originally by Greg Howard (US) * Sally's Sallies (1927–1966) by R. J. Scott * Salt Chuck (1988- ) by Chuck Sharman * Sam and Fuzzy (2002- ) by Sam Logan - webcomic * Sam and Silo (1977- ) by Jerry Dumas and Mort Walker (US) * Sam's Strip (1961–1963) by Jerry Dumas and Mort Walker (US) * Sandy (1962–1989) by June Unwin, and later George W. Crane and Jim Unwin * Sandy Highflyer, the Airship Man by C. W. Kahles * Sappo (1924–1945) by E. C. Segar, and later Tom Sims and Bill Zaboly * Savvie and Lacey - webcomic * Sazae-san (1946–1974) by Machiko Hasegawa (Japan) * Scamp (1955–1988) nominally by Walt Disney (US) * Scarth A.D. 2195 (1969-circa 1974) by Luis Roca and Jo Addams (UK) * ''Scary Gary (2008-) by Mark Buford * Scary Go Round (2002-) by John Allison (UK) - webcomic * School Days (1917–1932) by Clare Victor Dwiggins (US) * Scorchy Smith (1930–1961) originally by John Terry (US) * Scorer (1989–2011) by Barrie Tomlinson, David Sque and David Pugh (UK) * Screen Girl (1945–1948) by Jim Pabian * Scroll of Fame (1951–1961) by Arthur S. Curtis * Scroogie (1975–1976) by Tug McGraw and Mike Witte (US) * Second Chances (1997–2000) by Jeff Millar and Bill Hinds (US) * Secret Agent X-9 (1934–1996), also titled Secret Agent Corrigan, originally by Dashiell Hammett and Alex Raymond (US) * Secret Asian Man (2007- ) by Tak Toyoshima (US) * The Seekers (1966–1971) by John M. Burns, Les Lilley, Phillip Douglas and Dick O’Neil (UK) * Selling Short (1975–1987) by Don Raden and Ken Ross * Senator Caucus (1959–1968) by George Levine, and later Pete Wyma * Sennin Buraku (1956- ) by Kō Kojima (Japan) * Sentinel Louie (1934–1943) by Otto Soglow * Seven-O-Heaven (2009- ) by Andrew Goff and Will Startare. * Seventeen (1956–1973) by Arthur Erenberg and Bernie Lansky * Sherlock Holmes (1954–1955) by Edith Meiser and Frank Giacoia (US). * Sherman's Alley (1992–1996) by Toby Gibbs and Jerry Voigt (US). * Sherman's Lagoon (1991- ) by Jim Toomey (US) * Shirley and Son (2000–2003) by Jerry Bittle (US) * Shoe (1977- ) originally by Jeff MacNelly (US) * Short Ribs (1958–1982) by Frank O'Neal, and later Frank Hill (US) * Shuggie and Duggie (Daily Record (Scotland)) - by Bullimore and Anderson (1990s - today) (UK) * ''Sibling Revelry by Man Martin (US) * Side Glances (1930–1985) by George Clark, and later Gill Fox (US) * Sidewalk Bubblegum (1993-2002) by Clay Butler * Sign-O-Rama (1970–1979) by M. W. Martin * Silent Sam (1920–1945) originally Adamson, by Oscar Jacobsson (Sweden) * Silly Milly (1938–1951) by Stan MacGovern * Silly Philly (1947–1960) by Bil Keane (US) * Silly Symphonies (1932–1942) originally by Earl Duvall (US) * Sinfest (2000- ) by Tatsuya Ishida - webcomic * S1ngle (2001- ) by Hanco Kolk and Peter de Wit (Netherlands) * Single and Looking, formerly Out of the Gene Pool (2002–2008) by Matt Janz (US) * Single Slices (1987–2001) by Peter Kohlsaat (US) * Sir Bagby (1959–1965) by Rick Hackney and Bill Hackney (US) * Six Chix (2000- ) by Isabella Bannerman, Margaret Shulock, Rina Piccolo, Anne Gibbons, Kathryn LeMieux, and Stephanie Piro (US) * Skeets (1932–1951) by Dow O. Walling * Skippy (1923–1945) by Percy Crosby (US) * Sky Masters (1958–1961) by Jack Kirby, Wally Wood, Dick and Dave Wood (US) * Skyroads (1930–1943) by Lester J. Maitland, and later Dick Calkins, Russell Keaton, and William Winston * Slim Jim (1924–1942) by Stanley E. Armstrong and others later * Slow Wave (1995- ) by Jesse Reklaw (US) * Slowpoke (1998- ) by Jen Sorensen (US) * Sluggy Freelance (1997- ) by Pete Abrams - webcomic * Slylock Fox (1987- ) by Bob Weber Jr. (US) * Small Fry Diary (1961–1975) by Nonnee Coan * Small Saves (2000- ) by J. DeMarco (US) * the small society (1966- ) by Morrie Brickman and later Bill Yates * Small Talk (1955–1964) by Samuel R. Gornbein; (1972) by Becky; (1983- ) by Allen H. Kelly, Jr. * Smart Alex (1995–1996) by Charlie Podrebarac (US) * Smart Chart (1970–1983) by Herb Stansbury * S'Matter Pop? (1910–1940) by C. M. Payne (US) * Smidgens (1962–1974) by Bob Cordray (US) * Smiles (1924–1939) by Frank Chapman and various others later * The Smith Family (1951–1994) by Virginia Smith, George Smith, and later Robert Baldwin * Smitty (1922–1973) by Walter Berndt (US) * Smokey Stover (1935–1973) by Bill Holman (US) * The Smythes (1930–1936) by Rea Irvin (US) * SNAFU (see Beattie Blvd.) * Snake Tales (1974- ) by Sols (Allan Salisbury) (Australia) * Sniffy (1964–1973) by George Fett * Snoodles (1913–1925) by Cy Hungerford * Snoopy (see Peanuts) * Snuffy Smith (see Barney Google and Snuffy Smith) * Somebody's Stenog (1924–1940) by A. E. Hayward, and later Ray Thompson, various others, and Sam Nichols * Something Positive (2001- ) by R. K. Milholland - webcomic * Sonny Boy (1982- ) by Bill Murray * Sonny South (1953–1972) by Court Alderson * Sonnysayings (1926–1939) by Fanny Cory * The Sons of Liberty (1975- ) by Richard Lynn * Soup to Nutz (2000- ) by Rick Stromoski (US) * Sovereign State of Affairs (1976- ) by Wood and R. David Boyd * Space Moose (1989–1999) by Adam Thrasher (Canada) * The Spacers (1978–1992) by Emil V. Abrahamian * Sparks (1952–1967) by Willis Forbes * Sparky (1953–1966) by Mel Casson * Speed Bump (1994- ) by Dave Coverly (US) * Speed Walker, Private Eye (1972?-?) by Cris Hammond (US) * Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-man) (1977- ) by Stan Lee and Larry Lieber (US) * The Spirit (1940–1952) by Will Eisner (US) * Spooky (1935–1971) by Bill Holman * Spooner (2000–2002) by Ted Dawson (US) * Sports Cartoon (1940–1967) by Tom Paprocki * The Sports File (1978- ) by Emil V. Abrahamian * Spot the Frog (2004–2008) by Mark Heath (US) * Squeegee (1980- ) by Ken Muse * Stacy (1981- ) by Randy Bisson * Stampede (1974- ) by Jerry Palen * Starbirds (1995–1996) by Graham Hey (UK) * Star Hawks (1977–1981) originally by Gil Kane and Ron Goulart (US) * Star Trek (1979–1982) originally by Thomas Warkentin (US) * Star Wars (1979–1984) originally by Russ Manning (US) * Stark Impressions by Bruce Stark (US) * Statsministeren (1982- ) by Carsten Graabaek (Denmark) * Stees Sees (1958–1969) by John Stees * Steve Canyon (1947–1988) by Milton Caniff (US) * Steve Roper and Mike Nomad (1936–2004), first titled Big Chief Wahoo, originally by Allen Saunders and Elmer Woggon (US) * Still Life by Jerry Robinson (US) * Stoker the Broker (1960- ) by Henry Boltinoff (US) * Stone Soup (1995- ) by Jan Eliot (US) * The Story of Martha Wayne (1953–1962) by Wilson Scruggs * Strange As It Seems (1928–1970) by John Hix, and later Ernest Hix, Elsie Hix, Ernest Hix Jr., and Phyllis Hix * Strange Brew by John Deering * The Strange World of Mr. Mum (1958–1970) by Irving Phillips * Strictly Business (1952–1967) by Dale McFeatters * Strictly Richter (1945–1963) by Mischa Richter * Striker 3D (The Sun) by Pete Nash (1985-) (UK) * Striptease (2000- ) by Chris Daily * Strizz (2002–2010) by Volker Reiche (Germany) * Student Ghetto (1996–2000) by Adam Miller (US) * Stumpy Stumbler (1983- ) by Emil V. Abrahamian * Sturmtruppen (1969–1995) originally by Bonvi (Franco Bonvicini) (Italy) * Suburbia (1976–1985) by Don Raden * Such Is Life (1928–1939) by Walt Munson, and later Charles Sughroe, Bo Brown and Kemp Starrett * Sue to Lou (1928–1938) by Clarence R. Gettier * Sugar (1949–1961) by Jack Fitch; (1975- ) by Robert L. Gill * Sunday Laughs Male Cartoons (1980–1993) by Paul Swede * Sunflower Street (1935–1949) by Tom Little and Tom Sims * Sunny Sue (1950–1961) by Edna Markham and later Jack Fitch * The Sunshine Club (2003- ) by Howie Schneider (US) * Superandom (2009- ) by Nathan Bowler (Canada) * Superman (1939–1967, 1977–1983) originally by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster (US) * Supermegatopia by Brian Burke and Stuart Burke - webcomic * Supernatural Law (1979- ), originally Wolff and Byrd, Counselors of the Macabre, by Batton Lash. * Susie Q. Smith (1945–1959) by Linda Walter and Jerry Walter * Suske en Wiske (1945- ), titled Spike and Suzy or Willy and Wanda in English, originally by Willy Vandersteen (Belgium) * Suzie View (2004- ) by Tauhid Bondia and Erik McCurdy - webcomic * Swamp (1981-) by Gary Clark (Australia) * Swamp Brats (1981- ) by Warren Sattler * Sweeney & Son (1934–1960) by Al Posen * Sweetie Pie (1954–1967) by Nadine Seltzer * Sydney (1985–1986) by Scott Stantis (US) * Sykes’ Cartoons (1925–1941) by Bill Sykes * Sylvia (1978- ) by Nicole Hollander (US) T * Tailspin Tommy (1928–1942) by Glen Chaffin and Hal Forrest (US) * Tales from the Great Book (1954–1971) by John Lehti * Tales of the Green Beret (1965–1968) originally by Robin Moore, Joe Kubert and Howard Liss (US) * Tank McNamara (1974- ) by Jeff Millar and Bill Hinds (US) * Tarzan (1929- ) originally by Hal Foster, later by Burne Hogarth, Russ Manning, and others (US) * Tee Vee Laughs (1975–1985), also known as TV Laffs, by Cliff Rogerson and others * Teech (1983- ) by Aaron Bacall * Teena (1945–1963) by Hilda Terry * Teenage Mum (1994–1996) by Graham Hey (UK) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990–1997) (US) * The Teenie Weenies (1924, 1934, 1941–1970) by William Donahey * The Tenderloiner (1947–1961) by Jack Fitch * The Terrors of the Tiny Tads (1905–1914) by Gustave Verbeek (US) * The Umbrella Man by John "DOK" Hager * Terry and the Pirates (1934–1973) originally by Milton Caniff (US); (1995) by Michael Uslan and the Brothers Hildebrandt * Tex Benson (1980–1989) originally by Chuck Roblin * Texas Slim and Dirty Dalton (1925–1958) by Ferd Johnson (US) * Thatch (1994–1998) by Jeff Shesol (US) * That Little Game (1917–1927) by Bert Link * That’ll Be the Day (1951–1962) by Fritz Wilkinson * That's Jake (1986-ended) by Jake Vest * That's Life (1999–2005) by Mark Twohy (US) * The Ottomans (2004-) by Derek Sonjor * Then - Now (1952–1971) by Fred Fox * Theophilus (1966–2002) by Bob West (US) * There Oughta Be a Law (1944–1984) by Al Fagaly and Harry Shorten, and later Frank Booth, Warren Whipple and Mort Goldberg (US) * These Women (1946–1963) by Gregory D’Alessio * They'll Do It Every Time (1929–2008) originally by Jimmy Hatlo (US) * Thimble Theatre (1919–1966), also titled Thimble Theatre starring Popeye '', by E. C. Segar (US) * ''Things to Come (1942–1954) by Hank Barrow and later Jim Bresnan * This and That (1945–1958) by various, including Henry Boltinoff * This Curious World (1931–1951) by William Ferguson and later George Clark * This Funny World (1944–1985), gag cartoons by Henry Boltinoff, Ted Key, Don Orehek, Mort Walker and others * This Is Sport? (1958–1978) by Court Alderson * This Modern World (1990- ) by Tom Tomorrow (US) * Those Browns (1976- ) by Bill Murray (www.billmurrays.com) * Those Were the Days (1951–1983) by Art Beeman * Tickle Box (1974–1994) by Ted Trogdon * Ticklers (1945–1960) by George Scarbo * Tiffany Jones (1964–1972) by Pat Tourret and Jenny Butterworth (UK) * Tiger (1965–2003) by Bud Blake (US) * The Tillers (1945–1960) by Les Carroll * Tillie the Toiler (1921–1959) by Russ Westover and later Bob Gustafson (US) * Timbertoes (1946- ) by John Gee (cartoonist) by Marileta Robinson and Judith Hunt (1992–2002) * Time Out! (1937–1984) by Chet Smith and later Jeff Keate * The Timid Soul (1924–1953) by H. T. Webster (US) * Timmy (1948–1960) by Howard Sparber * Tim Tyler's Luck (1928–1996) by Lyman Young (US) * Tina (1983–1994) by D. Lucas * Tina's Groove by Rina Piccolo (Canada-USA) * Tintin (see The Adventures of Tintin) * Tiny Sepuku (1997- ) by Ken Cursoe (US) * Tiny Tim (1932–1957) by Stanley Link * Tippie [see Cap Stubbs and Tippie] * Tizzy (1957–1970) by Kate Osann (US) * Toadstools (1983–1992) by Leonard Bruce and Charles Durck * Tobias Seicherl (1930–1940) by Ladislaus Kmoch * TOBY, Robot Satan (2008- ) by Corey Pandolph * Today's Laugh (1948–1973) by Tom Henderson and William King, and later Jeff Machamer, Frank Owen, Rodney de Sarro, Reamer Keller, Jeff Keate, Cathy Joachim, Bill Yates, Joe Zeis and Betty Swords * Today's World (1932–1957) by David Brown * Todd the Dinosaur (2001- ) by Patrick Roberts * Tom Corbett — Space Cadet (1951–1953) by Ray Bailey (US) * Tom Puss (Dutch original Tom Poes) (1941–1986) by Marten Toonder (Netherlands) * Tom the Dancing Bug (1990- ) by Ruben Bolling (US) * Tom Trick (1951–1969) by Dale Goss, and later Stan Maays and Mary Goss * Too Much Coffee Man by Shannon Wheeler (US) * The Toodles (1945–1961) by Betsy Baer and Stanley F. Baer * Toonerville Folks (1908–1955) by Fontaine Fox (sometimes called Toonerville Trolley) (US) * Toots and Casper (1918–1956) by Jimmy Murphy (US) * Touché (1991- ) by Thomas Körner (Germany) * Traveling Light (1959–1968) by Bob Sloane, Jim Weakley, and Shirley Sloane, and later Ron Butler and Peter Porges * Travels with Farley (see Farley) * The Trendy's (1983- ) by Jim Horan * Trevor! by Piper and Lee (Australia) * Triangle and Robert (1999–2007) by Patrick Shaughnessy - webcomic * The Tricky Ones (1983–1993) by Magila * Trim's Arena (1973–1983) by Hal Trim and later Wayne Stayskal * Triple Take (2005–2007) by Todd Clark and Scott Nickel * Troubletown (1988- ) by Lloyd Dangle (US) * Trudy (1963–2005) by Jerry Marcus (US) * True Life Adventures (1955–1971) nominally by Walt Disney * Tuffy (1932–1957) by Syd Hoff * Tug Transom by Peter O'Donnell and Alfred Sindall (UK) * Tumbleweeds (1965–2007) by Tom K. Ryan (US) * Tundra (1992- ) by Chad Carpenter * The Turners (2004-) by Eric Turner (US) * Turning Back the Times (1947–1961) by Jack Winter * TV Tee-Hees (1957–1975) by Henry Scarpelli * Twin Earths (1952–1962) by Alden McWilliams and Oskar Lebeck * Twitch (1973- ) by Howard Rands U * Uncle Art's Funland (1980- ) by Art Nugent, Jr. * Uncle Charlie (1959–1978) by Peter Laing * Uncle Remus (1945–1972) nominally by Walt Disney * Unshelved (2002- ) by Bill Barnes and Gene Ambaum - webcomic * The Upside-Downs of Little Lady Lovekins and Old Man Muffaroo (1903–1905) by Gustave Verbeek (US) * U.S. Acres (1986–1989) by Jim Davis (US) * User Friendly (1997- ) by J. D. Frazer - webcomic V * The Van Swaggers (1930–1943) by Russ Westover * Varoomshka (1969–1979) by John Kent * Vater und Sohn (1934–1937) by E. O. Plauen (Erich Ohser) (Germany) * Vic Flint (1945–1964) by Ralph Lane and Michael O’Malley, and later Dean Miller, Jay Heavilin, Art Sansom, and Russ Winterbotham * Video Cartoons (1983- ) by various * Viewpoint (1949–1953) by Dave Gerard * Vignettes of Life (1925–1960) by Frank Godwin, and later J. Norman Lynd, Leonard Starr and Harry Weinart * Viivi & Wagner (1996- ) by Jussi Tuomola (Finland) * Village Square (1966- ) by Chuck Stiles * Virgil (1943–1960) by Leonard Kleis W * Wallace and Gromit (2010- ) by Mychailo Kazybrid (UK) * Walnut Cove (1991–1999) by Mark Cullum (US) * Walt Disney's Donald Duck (1983- ) nominally by Walt Disney * Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse (1983- ) nominally by Walt Disney * Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales (1952–1987) by various artists, including Jesse Marsh and Jack Kirby (US) * Wapsi Square (2001- ) by Paul "Pablo" Taylor * Wash Tubbs (1924–1988) by Roy Crane, merged with Captain Easy in 1949 (US) * Watch Your Head (2006- ) by Cory Thomas (US) * Wayout (1964–1970) by Ken Muse (US) * Weather Comics (1946–1970) by George Scarbo * Webster Classics (1954–1980) by H. T. Webster * Wee Pals (1965- ) by Morrie Turner (US) * Wee Willie Winkie's World (1906–1907) by Lyonel Feininger (US) * Wee Women (1957–1994) by Mell Lazarus and later Jim Whiting (US) * Werebears and Only Children (2007–2010) by Jennifer Barrett (CA) * Wes Slade (1960–1982) by George Stokes (UK) * When I Was Short (1989–1992) by Michael Fry and Guy Vasilovich (US) * White Boy (1933–1936) by Garrett Price (US) * Wildwood (1999–2002) by Dan Wright and Tom Spurgeon (US) * Williams Cartoons (1928–1942) by Gluyas Williams * Willie and Joe (1940–1945, special reappearance in 1988 Steve Canyon farewell) by Bill Mauldin (US) * Willie Lumpkin (1960) by Stan Lee and Dan DeCarlo (US) * Willie Willis (1925–1948) by Robert Quillen * Willy 'n Ethel (1981- ) by Joe Martin (US) * Will-Yum (1953–1966) by Dave Gerard * Win, Lose & Draw (1985- ) by Drew Litton * Winky Ryatt (1962–1973) by Gene Fawcette, and later Cal Alley and Jack Elrod * Winnie the Pooh (1978–1988) nominally by Walt Disney * Winnie Winkle (1920–1996) by Martin Branner, and later Max VanBibber, Henry Raduta, J.K.S., and Frank Bolle (US) * Winthrop, first titled Morty Meekle (1956–1993) by Dick Cavalli * Witty Kitty (1929–1946) by Nina Wilcox Putnam, and later Walt Spause, L. Frank, and Carl Kuhn * The Wizard of Id (1964- ) by Johnny Hart and Brant Parker (US) * Wonder Woman (1945) by Charles Moulton and H.G. Peter (US) * Woody's World (1963–1979) by John Holm, and later Bill Potter * Word-a-Day (1946–1979) by Mickey Bach * Wordsmith (1976–1978) by Tim Menees * Working Daze (2001-) by John Zakour; illustrated by Andre Noel, then Kyle Miller * Working It Out (2001-) by Charlos Gary (US) * The World Museum (1937) by Holling C. Holling (US) * The World of Lily Wong (1986–2001) by Larry Feign (Hong Kong) * The World of the Bible (1983- ) by C. Cassel and Fred Cassel * The World's Greatest Superheroes (1978–1985) originally by George Tuska, Vince Colletta and Marty Pasko (US) * Wright Angles (1977–1990) by Larry Wright (US) * Wulffmorgenthaler by Mikael Wulff and Anders Morgenthaler (2000- ) (Denmark) Y * The Yellow Kid (see Hogan's Alley) * Yenny (1988- ) by David Alvarez (Puerto Rico) * Yo, Matías (1993- ) by Fernando Sendra (Argentina) * Yogi Bear (1961–1980) by Hanna-Barbera Productions * You Know Me Al (1922–1925) by Ring Lardner (US) * Young Hobby Club by Cappy Dick X * Z * Zack Hill (2003- ) by John Deering and John Newcombe (US) * Zanies (1977- ) by J. Maddox * Ze General (1945–1955) by Bob Leffingwell * Ziggy (1971- ) by Tom Wilson (US) * Zimmie (1912–1913) * Zippy (1976- ) by Bill Griffith (US) * Zits (1997- ) by Jerry Scott and Jim Borgman (US) Ō * Category:Comics